365 jours
by Niakovic
Summary: Cette horrible fille que tu voyais de temps en temps dans ta classe, cette horrible fille qui t'observais jouer au basket avec jalousie à chaque entrainement, cette horrible fille souffrante et malade, cette horrible fille paralysée dans un fauteuil roulant automatique beaucoup trop grand pour elle, c'était moi. Negami Azura. Disponible sur Wattpad sous le même nom.
1. 365

Toujours entourée de blanc, un blanc immaculé, aucune poussière, dans le calme le plus oppressant.  
Passer chaque seconde de sa vie, cloîtrée dans un lit d'hôpital, complètement blanc, et choisir de rester enfermée jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
C'était pourtant mon destin, jusqu'à ce que l'on m'annonce que j'allais mourir dans exactement un an.

Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer, je n'avais même plus le goût à la vie.  
J'aurai tellement voulu me rappeler de la sensation que l'on ressentais à chaque fois que l'on touchait de ses pieds froids le sable chaud d'une plage, où de tout simplement marcher.

J'avais été choisie pour mourir, et je devais en assumer les conséquences.  
Le jeu de la mort ne faisait que commencer, et heureusement que j'avais décidé de l'arrêter.  
Qui sais, j'aurais pu directement mourir sous le choc.  
Mais dieu en avait décidé autrement.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital !  
Cette phrase, c'était bien la quatrième fois que l'on me la répétait aujourd'hui.

J'allais sortir de cet enfer, j'allais enfin pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement.  
Enfin presque.

Mon père était venu me chercher à l'hôpital ce matin, alors que j'étais encore profondément endormie sous mes couettes.  
Il m'avait aidé à ranger toutes mes affaires dans des valises, ou dans des cartons qu'il avait apporté.  
Les couloirs de l'hôpital avaient étés repeints il y a quelques jours, d'un rose pâle maladif.  
Un peu plus coloré certes, mais toujours aussi morbide.

Je sentais le sang circuler dans mes veines, à travers mon corps, je pouvais ressentir tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.  
Des infirmières accéléraient, elles se dirigeaient toutes vers la chambre d'un des patients.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un brancard assez grand pour transporter une personne, roulait à travers les couloirs, vers la salle d'opération d'urgence.  
Une jeune fille blonde, hurlait à s'en détacher les poumons.  
Du sang coulait abondamment de sa bouche, et ses yeux saignaient et rougeoyaient, ceux-ci auraient pu effrayer n'importe qui.

Et dire que c'était ce qui allait m'arriver prochainement, mourir.

Mon père me fît un triste sourire, et continuait d'avancer en direction de la sortie de l'hôpital.  
L'hôpital était bondé, et des journalistes entouraient celui-ci, tous étaient habillés de costumes très élégants.  
Je me doutais bien que c'était pour quelqu'un de très connu, qui devait actuellement se faire hospitaliser.

Nous eûmes du mal à sortir de la foule et ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que nous arrivions devant le parc de la ville.

Je regardais autour de moi les cerisiers en fleurs qui commençaient à faner, et respirais doucement l'odeur légèrement sucrée qu'ils dégageaient.

Des passants, tous autant différents les uns que les autres, se retournaient tous au passage de mon père.  
Le calme qui régnait il y a quelques secondes venait de se briser, des chuchotements, ou même des passants qui nous prenaient en photo.  
Qu'est-ce que mon père avait fait pendant ou te ces années pour que les gens le regardent comme cela ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, la rue dans laquelle nous étions avait donné naissance à une petite fontaine au milieu de celle-ci, avec plusieurs enfants qui jouaient dans l'eau remplie de pièces de cuivres, sûrement jetées à cause d'une croyance en des rêves qui ne se réaliseront sûrement jamais.

\- Ne veux-tu pas en jeter une ?, demandait mon père, en avançant mon fauteuil roulant vers la fontaine

C'était comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, est-ce que je devais dépenser cinq yens dans l'eau pour pouvoir remarcher un jour et me battre contre la mort ?

\- Essaye, ce ne sont que cinq yens, avait-il dit en me tendant de la monnaie.

J'acceptais avec plaisir l'argent, et plaçais la pièce de monnaie dans ma main droite, attendant mon verdict pour faire ce souhait et la jetais dans la fontaine après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Je regardais mon père bizarrement , il me faisait des signes de tête, comme pour me dire de ne pas vouloir reprendre toute les pièces présentes dans l'eau, et me tendit à nouveau une pièce de cinq yens.

 **Obligée de souhaiter pour espérer.**

Je soupirais bruyamment avant de penser très fort à pouvoir remarcher un jour, et un instant plus tard, la pièce était au fond de l'eau, alors que mon père pouvait mon fauteuil roulant vers le chemin inverse.

Le chemin se fît sans encombre, et j'arrivais enfin dans un bâtiment que je n'avais plus vu depuis quatre ans.

Mon père me déposait dans une salle ressemblant étrangement à une chambre d'enfant, et commençait à aller chercher mes cartons.

 **Ta nouvelle vie s'annonce passionnante.**

Je réfléchisais à tout ce que je pourrais faire si j'avais eu des jambes en état de marche, et détournais la tête sur une des étagères présentes sur le mur droit de la petite chambre de couleur bleue.  
Plusieurs ballons de baskets et trophées pour le même sport étaient gardés en hauteur sur celle-ci, _mes anciennes prouesses dans ce sport._  
Avant, je remportais beaucoup de petites compétitions locales alors que j'étais encore en Espagne, j'étais assez forte, mais très fragile. Je n'avais que treize ans, à l'époque.  
Je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup d'efforts, à cause de ma maladie, et je devais limiter mes entraînements à seulement quelques heures par semaines au lieu de vingt-cinq.

Je faisais rouler ma chaise jusqu'à un miroir placé derrière la porte, et regardais l'état de mon visage.  
Celui-ci autrefois bronzé et rougit par mon sang, était devenu pâle et maladif. Comme si les murs de l'hôpital avaient déteints sur moi.

 **Et ce n'est sûrement pas le cas**.

Mes cheveux étaient toujours de cette horrible couleur blanche.  
Et le pire, étaient bien mes yeux.  
Ces yeux rouges, malades et bouffis à cause de ma maladie, cernés comme tous ces gens épuisés de vivre.  
Cette maladie incurable pour l'instant, empirée par les coupures du temps, paralysant tout le corps en commençant par les jambes, jusqu'à atteindre le cerveau et le cœur.

Je n'avais aucune chance de survivre.  
Demain, j'allais être intégrée au lycée Shūtoku, et je me devais de passer pour une simple fille.  
Je ne devais approcher personne, et éviter de m'accrocher à quelqu'un.

Mais tout cela risquait d'être une épreuve insurmontable pour moi.


	2. 364

Le lendemain matin, je remarquais que je m'étais endormie dans ma chaise roulante, encore complètement habillée.  
Je devais enfiler mon uniforme, et me coiffer pour être acceptable.  
L'uniforme était très simple : il était composé de seulement une jupe et une chemise.  
Je détestais mettre des jupes, mais j'avais été obligée.  
Et puis de toute façon, je suis constamment assise.

Des servantes se baladaient dans les couloirs, et se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

Mon père vînt me dire bonjour, et m'emmenait jusqu'à la table de la cuisine pour prendre mon déjeuner.  
\- Est-ce que tu as bien dormi, demanda-t-il en remplissant un verre de jus d'orange.

Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien en baissant la tête, et bu d'un coup sec le verre qu'il venait de déposer sur la table.  
Je mangeais rapidement quelque chose, et partit prendre mon sac et ma veste.  
Mon père devait se rendre au travail, il lui était donc impossible de me conduire jusqu'au lycée aujourd'hui. J'étais ennuyée, j'allais devoir voir des gens.  
Heureusement que le lycée c'était qu'à une dizaines de minutes d'ici.

Je sortais de ma maison en prenant soin de fermer la porte après mon passage, et commençais à pousser mes roues vers le chemin qui menait au lycée.  
Plusieurs élèves du même établissement prenaient ce chemin, que ce soit en vélo ou à pieds, il y avait autant de filles que de garçons.  
Tout le monde me regardait avancer difficilement, et personne ne prenait le temps de me demander si je voulais de l'aide.  
La société humaine était devenue bien dégoûtante, durant ces dernières années.

Après des dizaines de minutes j'étais arrivée devant l'établissement, le problème était que personne n'était là et que cela faisait déjà dix minutes que les cours avaient commencés.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'étais en retard dès le premier jour, je n'en pouvais rien.

Le bâtiment était très grand, et il avait l'air neuf.  
Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver le bureau du directeur de l'établissement..

L'entrée principale était assez grande, et on pouvait apercevoir de loin, un couloir avec plusieurs classes, mais pas de bureau.

 _Une heure._  
Une heure pour trouver le bureau de cet homme.  
Mon sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer, et j'étais miraculeusement arrivée devant celui-ci en cherchant des toilettes.  
Elles attendront la fin de la journée.

Je toquais 3 fois, et un vieil homme m'ouvrit la porte en tirant une tête surprise.  
\- Vous êtes bien Negami-san ?, demanda-t-il en me faisant un geste pour rentrer.

Il s'installait à son bureau, situé devant moi, et commençait alors à parler.  
Vingt minutes passèrent, ou il m'avait expliqué que j'étais en 1-C, et que ma classe était particulièrement forte au niveau scolaire.

Il m'accompagnait jusqu'à la classe, et un homme, qui semblait être très jeune ouvrit la porte.  
\- Tu dois être la nouvelle élève, allez rentre, dit-il en poussant mon fauteuil jusqu'au tableau au milieu de la classe.

Des élèves poussèrent des bruits d'exclamation, on pouvait entendre des " elle est handicapée ? " " elle est bizarre ! " Et des " elle ressemble à un monstre avec ses cheveux et ses yeux ... ", dans toute la classe.

\- Calmez-vous tout de suite !, hurla presque le professeur en leur jetant des regards noirs.

Les bruits cessèrent tous d'un coup, et je scrutais un peu la classe du regard.  
Une personne sortait du lot, un garçon aux cheveux verts foncés.

Il me fixait bizarrement, et nos regards se croisaient à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tu peux te présenter, Negami-san.

J'allais enfin parler, après quatre ans. Comment parlait-on, déjà ?  
Je m'étais tue, je n'avais plus ouvert la bouche pendant que j'étais hospitalisée.  
Sauf, si ce n'est pour chanter, ou éternuer.

\- Holà, commençais-je. J'suis Negami Azura. J'n'ai rien d'autre à dire, à part que j'ne m'entends qu'avec des personnes du signe cancer.

Je sentais les regards choqués des personnes présentes dans la salle se poser vers moi, ou les rires commençant à retentir au fond de la classe. Le garçon aux cheveux verts foncés releva un peu plus la tête vers moi en remettant ses lunettes en place. Je ne remarquais que maintenant l'objet chanceux du jour dans ses mains pour le signe cancer : un canard en plastique orange.  
 _Et bien,_ _ça_ _tombait parfaitement. Peut-être que ce_ _garçon_ _est sympathique._  
Moi, je n'avais pas peur du ridicule.

\- C'est original, Negami-kun. Tu peux aller te mettre à côté de Nagaya-kun, veux-tu bien lever la main s'il te plaît ?

Et comme les capricorne n'étaient absolument pas chanceux en ce jour, l'un des garçons qui s'était moqué de moi il y a quelques minutes, venait de lever la main avec un air moquer tout au fond de la salle de classe.

Je roulais jusqu'à lui, sans adresser aucun un regard, et sortis les cahiers que l'on m'avait donné une heure auparavant dans le bureau du directeur de mon sac de cours rose.

En écoutant attentivement le professeur, je remarquais qu'il donnait cours de français. Nous étions au cours de français, une langue que j'avais appris quand j'étais en Espagne.  
Malgré les nombreuses exceptions et les nombreux temps de conjugaison, j'avais réussis à manier cette langue avec facilité à mes douze ans. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules langues que j'avais réussi à apprendre, d'ailleurs.

Je suivais le cours avec intérêt et appris même des choses dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence avant de ranger mes affaires quand la cloche sonna.

\- Eh la nouvelle ! Tu veux venir courir avec moi ?  
\- Tu es bête ? Elle ne sait même pas marcher  
\- Regarde ! Je sais tenir sur mes deux jambes !

Trois élèves, deux filles et un garçon, devant moi, me bloquant le passage et me gâchant la vue pour avancer vers la sortie.  
Je soupirais, et sortit de ma poche une cigarette que plaçais ensuite dans ma main gauche. Je levais ensuite les yeux vers eux et dis :

\- Vos mères les tricératops, v'n'avez absolument aucun respect envers la fille d'l'un des hommes les plus importants de cette ville, commençais-je. Vous savez, ricanais-je, je pourrai vous j'ter à la rue en un seul claquement de doigts si je le pouvais.

\- C'est bon on rigolait, se défendit l'une des deux filles. Espèce de folle !

Et ils partirent tous les trois en courant, sortant de la classe en bousculant quelques personnes au passage.

 _En fait mon père est juste basketteur. Mais ce mensonge fonctionne toujours_.

La moitié des élèves regardaient la scène choqués, tandis que d'autres s'en contrefichaient royalement.

J'avançais tranquillement vers la porte et sortit de la classe, en faisant avancer mon fauteuil roulant vers la cafétéria, étant donné qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger ( cette fois-ci, je remercie mon retard ).  
Mais, le seul problème était que je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter quelque chose, et je n'avais pas pensé à me préparer un bento.

J'allais donc mourir de faim durant les heures suivantes.

J'apercevais heureusement au loin un distributeur de boisson, proposant ma boisson préférée, je n'allais pas avoir soif, au moins.  
Des étoiles apparaissaient dans mes yeux au moment où je réalisais que j'avais assez d'argent pour me l'acheter en fouillant les poches de mon gilet.  
Je fis avancer mon fauteuil jusqu'à la machine et déposais ma pièce dans celle-ci, et quelques secondes plus tard, une canette d'une boisson faite de raisin et de pomme verte se tenait dans mes mains avec toute la grâce du monde. _Un vrai délice pour les yeux._  
J'ouvrais directement la petite boîte de fer, et l'emmenais jusqu'à ma bouche d'un mouvement de bras.  
Un liquide d'une couler rouge vive en sortît, et allait se déverser dans ma bouche doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la canette reposait tranquillement dans la poubelle tandis que la boisson, elle, était entrain d'appeler à l'aide dans mon estomac.

Les couloirs étaient vides, je décidais donc d'attendre au troisième étage que la cloche sonne. _Je prendrais l'ascenseur après._  
Je mis mon casque de couleur noire sur mes oreilles, et fis défiler toutes les musiques que je possédais sur mon téléphone portable de mon index.  
J'enclenchais finalement la lecture aléatoire, et une musique de jazz résonna dans mes oreilles.  
Je commençais à chantonner le refrain de ma chanson préférée en avançant vers l'ascenseur pour ensuite me rendre au gymnase.

J'arrivais dans la salle, et je remarquais directement qu'il y avait quelques personnes qui jouaient au football, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention, et me concentrais rapidement sur ma musique.

Je me posais dans un coin d'ombre durant les deux minutes suivantes, fermant les yeux, et je failli m'endormir plusieurs fois.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le cours avait commencé.  
Et bien sûr, ma classe jouait au basket.  
Je regardais avec envie les débutants jouer, sauter et dribbler de manière totalement improvisée pour certains.  
Les filles étaient vraiment nulles, et aucune n'arrivait à shooter correctement.  
Du côté des garçons, quelques uns jouaient parfaitement bien.  
Ils étaient parfaits, leurs styles de jouer m'étonnaient et ils me donnaient envie de rejouer. _De jouer au basket_.  
L'une des personnes qui jouait divinement bien était ce mystérieux garçon dans ma classe. Ses shoots étaient incroyables. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui jouait le mieux, et même si ils étaient tous des débutants, le score était impressionnant.  
J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir utiliser mes jambes à cet instant

Comme il m'était impossible de marcher, je ne pouvais pas pratiquer de sport, sauf avec mes bras.  
Mais il m'était impossible de marquer un panier dans cette situation, et surtout dans mon état mental actuel. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais réussir à lever les bras rapidement.

Après la fin du cours, la journée passa très vite, et je rentrais chez moi épuisée mentalement.

\- Papa, j'suis rentrée, avais-je dis en franchissant la porte d'entrée couleur bleue clair.

Il arrivait vers moi avec un sourire collé aux lèvres, et me demandais comment ma première journée s'était déroulée.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, à part avoir menacé des imbéciles avec des mensonges, je crois que je suis restée assise toute la journée dans ce siège à pouvoir espérer jouer contre eux au basket, avouais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de me répondre, connaissant déjà sa réponse, et m'enfermais directement dans la salle de bain.  
Celle-ci, était décorée par des carrelages de couleur noir qui laissaient refléter mon fauteuil dans ceux-ci. Je soupirais et fis un effort pour commencer à me faire couler un bain.  
J'appelais ensuite ma servante personnelle, qui m'aida à me déshabiller, elle me posa sur une chaise en marbre et appuyait un peu plus sur le robinet pour régler la température de l'eau.  
Directement, de l'eau tiède s'écoulait lentement du pommeau de douche doré.  
Après être restée quelques minutes sous l'eau, j'entourais mon corps d'une serviette et demandais à cette même servante de m'aider à remonter sur ma chaise.

\- Azura-san, n'oubliez pas de manger ce soir, elle me fît un sourire et laissa dériver son regard sur mon corps plus que maigre.  
Je grognais alors qu'elle perdit son sourire en voyant mes côtes collées à ma peau.

Mon corps encore tout mouillé faisait coller mes cheveux blancs sur ma peau et cela était vraiment désagréable. Je profitais de ce moment pour mes regarder dans le miroir et grimaçais.  
 _Je ressemblais vraiment à un monstre comme ça_.  
J'avais quand même des formes, et heureusement.  
Ma servante se força à me faire un sourire que je ne lui rendis pas, et elle commença à m'habiller alors que je commençais à chantonner une chanson cochonne.

Elle me raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à ma chambre en rigolant, et partit vers le bureau de mon père. Je lui avais demandé de prévenir mon père que je n'avais pas faim, mais celle-ci allait sûrement me chercher quelque chose à grignoter, je la connaissais trop pour en douter.  
Je tombais sur mon lit douillet avant d'allumer mon ordinateur portable.  
Je fis un tour sur tous les réseaux sociaux inutiles, répondais à tout mes messages et parlais pendant quelques minutes à une amie de mon ancienne école à qui je n'avais plus parler depuis quelques mois, en évitant de lui dire que j'allais bientôt mourir, et lui souhaitais bonne nuit.

J'éteignais mon ordinateur en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure qui se dessinait sur ma montre,et le posais sur la table de nuit située à gauche de mon lit, pour aller me réfugier en dessous de ma couverture.  
C'est seulement après quelques heures que j'arrivais à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Un ange esseulé.**


	3. 363

Mon réveil bipait, et je sursautais à l'entente de la musique très bruyante qui s'était enclenchée.  
Malheureusement je tombais de mon lit sur le coup, il était impossible pour moi de me relever seule.  
J'appelais mon imbécile de servante, mais rien. Elle n'était jamais là quand on avait réellement besoin d'elle !

Je tentais ensuite d'appeler mon père par téléphone, mais lui non plus ne répondait pas.

 _Pourquoi ne me répondaient-ils pas ?_

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ramper vers la porte de ma chambre, mais cela ne servait à rien.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je remarquais que ma chaise roulante n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, il fallait que je tente de l'attraper pour pouvoir me relever.  
Après plus de trente minutes à essayer de l'attraper, j'arrivais enfin à me relever.

Je roulais directement jusqu'à la salle de bains en grognant, et allait me préparer pour la journée ennuyante qui m'attendait.

Après avoir enfilé mon uniforme et coiffé mes longs cheveux en une tresse désordonnée, je partais vers la cuisine.

Mon père, qui était habituellement toujours cloîtré dans la cuisine à manger le matin, n'était pas là. _Il ne_ _m'avait_ _pas_ _prévenu_ _qu'il_ _partait_ _hier_ _soir_.

J'allumais la radio en appuyant sur le bouton vert pour l'allumer, et cherchais ma chaîne préférée.  
Les prédictions de cette journée étaient encore horribles pour le Capricorne et cela me donnaient envie de rester enfermée dans ma chambre. L'objet chanceux du jour était un mini sapin de Noël, et contrairement à l'objet d'y hier, les gens me fixeraient peut être un peu plus bizarrement aujourd'hui. La cigarette était beaucoup plus discrète.

Je marchais quelques minutes avant de m'arrêter devant un magasin de pâtisseries.  
Il me restait une heure avant que les cours commencent, et je comptais bien en profiter un minimum.

Je rentrais à l'intérieur du petit magasin, et dirigeais directement mon regard vers les pâtisseries qui étaient dans la vitrine.  
Les gâteaux exposés étaient tous colorés, remplis de fruit et de crème. Et surtout de sucre.  
De quoi donner envie à un fan telle que moi, en somme  
Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir où résidaient une tirelire à pourboires et des prospectus, et adressais la parole à l'homme qui vendait ces merveilles.

\- B'jour. C'est possible de tout acheter ?, demandais-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Il me regarda bizarrement et hocha la tête négativement, d'un air désolé.

\- Alors je me contenterais que d'un seul, lui dis-je extrêmement déçue.

Je fouillais dans mes poches et n'y trouvais pas mon portefeuille.

\- Excusez-moi, commençais-je. Il m'est impossible de payer, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille...

\- Je paye pour elle, me coupa une voix extrêmement grave.

Je sursautais et me tournais brusquement vers la silhouette géante qui venait d'arriver derrière-moi et fût fascinée par sa taille.  
Un homme mesurant facilement plus de deux mètres, avec des cheveux d'un violet magnifique me souriait.  
J'étais impressionnée.

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine, insistais-je en levant la tête vers lui.  
\- T'inquiète, dit-il d'une voix assez lasse en commençant à marcher vers la sortie avec un sachet de bonbons à la main et un paquet de gâteaux dans l'autre.

\- Attends !, criais-je presque attrapant son pull avec ma main minuscule.

Il se retourna un peu surpris, et me fixa longuement.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Murasakibara Atsushi. On se reverra, dit-il en franchissant la porte coulissante de la boulangerie.

Toute la journée, je repensais à cette rencontre qui m'avait perturbée au plus haut point.  
Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes cours, et je ne cessais de penser à ce Murasakibara.

Alors que j'étais en cours de mathématiques, je sentais que depuis quelques minutes, des personnes dans mon dos me fixaient, comme si j'étais leur pire ennemie.  
L'homme à côté de moi, n'arrêtait pas lui aussi, de me lancer des regards indéchiffrables, je commençais à paniquer sans même le remarquer.

Quand le cours prit fin, je pris soin de sortir de la classe en un temps record sans oublier de dire au revoir à mon professeur, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année très gentille qui m'avait tout de suite aimée au premier regard.

Les couloirs étaient presque vides, et la journée était finie, j'allais donc vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Quelques élèves attendaient au détour d'un couloir, et je n'avais pas fais attention à cela tout de suite.  
Mais quand ceux-ci commencèrent à venir vers moi, en m'insultant de tous les noms, je commençais vraiment à m'énerver.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !

\- Erreur de la nature !

\- Tu fais pitié !

Des insultes de ce genre, j'en entendais tout le temps auparavant.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une fille à papa !

\- Vous saviez que sa mère est morte ? Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui l'a tuée avec sa tête !

\- Horrible albinos !

 _Je jouais calmement pendant la nuit avec ma grande-sœur dans le parc à côté de chez moi, mais des grandes personnes bizarres étaient venues voir ma sœur._  
 _Elle les avait tapés, en me plusieurs fois de courir, mais au début, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi je devais le faire._  
 _J'avais donc sortis ma paire de ciseaux de mon cartable et avait attaqué un des trois hommes._  
 _Mauvaise idée. Je lui avait_ _crevé_ _un œil en faisant cela. Il avait hurlé et_ _l'un_ _des deux autres hommes_ _m'avait_ _insultée._ _J'avais_ _treize ans._

Il m'avait plaquée au sol, et avait commencé à taillader mes jambes avec un couteau qu'il avait sortit de sa poche, et avait failli me couper les jambes avec.  
J'avais hurlé tellement fort que je m'étonnais encore aujourd'hui que personne ne m'aie entendue à ce moment là. _Et pourtant_ _j'avais_ _senti sa_ _présence_ _._ _J'avais_ _entendu son rire résonner_ _à_ _travers ma tête._  
 _Si je n'avais pas insisté pour aller faire un bonhomme de neige en pleine nuit avec Chihaya je n'aurais peut-être jamais perdu mes jambes et ma sœur._

 _J'étais_ _restée sur le sol,_ _à_ _agoniser et_ _à_ _pleurer_ _pendant des heures._ _J'avais_ _entendu ma grande sœur Chihaya_ _pleurer_ _et hurler._  
 _Je n'avais plus ressentis la douleur_ _et_ _je ne_ _savais_ _pas_ _combien_ _de temps_ _j'étais_ _restée là-bas, mais j'avais vu mes jambes remplies de sang, de coupures en tout genre_ _surtout_ _,_ _j'avais_ _vu cette ombre._

 _- **Je suis là, Azura.**_

J'avais serré violemment les dents en repensant à ces souvenirs que j'aurais voulu oublier et qui me revenaient toujours dans des moments pareils.  
Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le moment de penser penser à ça.

\- Laissez-la tranquille !

Aujourd'hui, j'avais rencontré une personne qui m'acceptait enfin.

 **Soyez sauvés.**


	4. 362

Au départ, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ces élèves avaient cessé de m'insulter.  
Mais quand j'ai vu cette fille se jeter sur eux pour les gifler avec violence, j'ai commencé à me dire que j'avais encore un petit peu d'espoir avant de mourir pour de bon et de disparaître à jamais de ce monde rempli de haine et de trahison.

La jeune fille était rouge de colère, et deux canines assez pointues dépassaient de ses lèvres rosées.  
Elle était belle, même _magnifique._  
Je ne l'avais jamais remarquée durant mes quelques jours passés ici, et cela m'avais un peu surpris.  
Elle était vraiment loin d'être discrète, avec ses cheveux bleus et ses deux grands yeux jaunes.

Les trois élèves avaient prit peur, et étaient partit en courant vers la sortie tandis qu'elle se tournait vers moi en soupirant. Deux des élèves l'avaient insultée mais elle s'était contentée de leur montrer son magnifique majeur en souriant.  
Elle souriait.  
Mais pas d'un simple sourire qu'on adressait à tout le monde, mais d'un vrai. Un sourire amical.  
Alors qu'elle me tendait sa main bronzée, quelques mots sortirent de sa fine bouche.

\- Moi c'est Harui Oto, d'chantée d'te rencontrer, Nega.

J'avais d'abord été un peu surprise à cause du surnom qu'elle m'avait donné, alors que nous nous étions jamais rencontrées auparavant, mais cette fille avait illuminé ma journée grâce à ses manières et son sourire.

J'avais senti la personne qui avait de loin, fixé la scène et avait hésité à venir me secourir. Celui-ci avait violemment serré les poings avant de remonter sa paire de lunettes et de se diriger vers le club de basket, tout en maintenant sa prise invisible sur la mienne avec seulement la pensée.

 **Un jeu d'enfant.**

Alors que la prénommé Oto parlait, un violent point au cœur m'avait pris, et j'avais commencé à paniquer, en essayant tant bien que mal de le cacher.  
Oto, elle, avait directement remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas quand mon corps avait basculé en avant, avant de lui-même se crisper à cause de la douleur saillante qui tranchait chaque parties de mon corps.

J'avais mal, _trop mal._  
Et tout ça n'était pas normal à ce stade là de la maladie qui hantait mon corps depuis que cet accident était arrivé, quelques années plutôt.  
Un professeur, qui passait devant la sortie à ce moment là pour rentrer chez lui, s'était précipité aux côtés de moi avec un regard inquiet et avait vite sorti son téléphone portable pour appeler les urgences.

Je le fixais, les larmes aux yeux en essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'avais très mal et il finit par me sourire et à me chuchoter des mots rassurants pour ne pas que je panique.  
Mais je n'avais pas pu rester éveillée, et j'étais tombée dans un profond sommeil avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **Suicide.**  
 **Vide.**  
 **Solitude.**  
 **Déprime.**  
 **Faim.**  
 **Sacrifice.**  
 **Désespoir.**  
 **Vieillesse.**  
 **Empoisonnement.**  
 **Tristesse.**

\- ... perde ... vite .. !  
\- S'il te plaît ...  
\- Ne..  
\- Réveille .. !

Je ne percevais rien et je ne savais plus où j'étais.  
Pourquoi avais-je si mal ?  
J'avais peur et j'étais seule.  
Et même si je criais, personne ne viendrais.

 **Personne ne peut t'aider. Tu le sais et tu es destinée à rester seule à jamais.**

Oui, je le savais. Malheureusement.

 **Désabusée.**


	5. 361

Je flottais dans le vide et je n'avais aucune possibilité de me mouvoir dans celui-ci.  
Est-ce que j'étais morte ?  
Tout était noir autour de moi, et je pouvais entendre des milliers de voix siffler des choses presque incompréhensibles à mes yeux.  
J'avais très peur. Et j'avais hurlé quand cette lumière fantomatique était apparue derrière moi en ricanant.

\- **C'est fini, Azura.**

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

- **Laisse la vie quitter ton corps.**

\- Je n'peux pas faire ça, je n'peux pas abandonner trop tôt.

- **Tu as faim. Tu le veux c'est ça ?**

\- Oui.

Et puis, plus rien.

\- ... étincelle ..

\- .. réveillée !

\- Préparez ..

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt

J'ouvrais difficilement mes deux paupières à cause de la faible luminosité qui éclairait la pièce dans laquelle j'étais placée.  
Des murs blancs, d'un blanc pur et immaculé s'étaient offerts à moi des mon sommeil.  
Pendant un instant, j'aurais cru retourner dans le passé, à quelques jours d'ici.

 **Quelques jours.**

\- Elle est enfin réveillée, c'est un miracle !  
\- Allez chercher un médecin, hurla l'un des docteurs. Vite !

Les infirmiers prirent peur et sortirent de la pièce en quelques secondes pour avertir un médecin.  
Alors que je fixais les deux personnes devant moi, je réalisais enfin quelque chose.  
 _Qui était cette femme ?_  
J'avais bien entendu et reconnu la voix de mon père, mais je n'avais jamais vu cette femme de ma vie.  
Elle était grande et frêle, pas trop belle, mais pas horrible non plus. Elle était tout à fait normale.  
Elle était légèrement maquillée, et tout ça faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus foncés.  
Ceux-ci s'accordaient à merveille avec son teint bronzé et ses cheveux bruns, et le tout dégageait un charme irrésistible.  
Dans sa main, il y avait un paquet de pocky. Et alors que je le fixais, elle s'était rapprochée de moi, et me l'avait tendu.

Je commençais déjà à l'apprécier rien que pour ce qu'elle venait de faire à l'instant.

Je n'hésitait pas, et lui pris le paquet des mains tout en la remerciant.

\- Tu ne te souviens sûrement pas de moi, commença-t-elle en voyant mon regard perdu. Je m'en doutais, tu as tout oublié.

Elle avait baissé la tête tristement et s'était mise à me caresser la main doucement.

Je n'avais pas compris de quoi elle parlait, mais maintenant qu'elle avait dit ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà aperçu ses yeux dans le passé.

Ils étaient inoubliables, et pourtant. Je n'avais qu'un seul souvenir d'eux, et celui-ci n'était pas plaisant. Une dispute. Une horrible dispute.

\- Tu étais ma meilleure amie, commença-t-elle en voyant mes yeux briller. C'était il y a cinq ans, alors que j'étais encore enfant.

 _C'était_ _il y a cinq ans_ _._

 **Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?**

 _Je ne sais pas._

\- Des élèves plus grands que moi m'avaient poussée dans les escaliers, et je me suis rattrapée sur une petite fille. Et cette petite fille, c'était toi.

 _Maintenant que_ _j'y_ _repense._ _Je_ _n'ai aucun_ souveni _r de ma vie avant mes douze ans._

 **HaHaHAAHAHAahaha.**

\- Je m'étais excusée, et tu m'avais sourit, rigola-t-elle. À partir de ce jour, nous étions devenues inséparables. Jusqu'au jour où tu as eu cet accident, elle baissa la tête, sûrement triste à l'idée de raconter la suite. Quand ce jour est arrivé, j'étais très mal. Et pendant toutes ces années, j'ai cherché à te retrouver. Et là, alors que je viens rendre visite à ma grand-mère, je te vois sur le lit voisin, ma petite Azurée.

 _Azurée_ _._

 **HaHaHAAHAHAahaha ..**

 _Après_ _tout ce temps_.

Comme toujours j'étais seule.  
Personne ne voulait me parler.  
Personne ne voulait m'approcher.  
J'avais toujours pensé que c'était à cause de ma différence, de mon incapacité à faire des efforts que tous les enfants de mon âge me haïssaient.  
Je me rappelais de ce jour.  
J'étais en pleurs, agacée de devoir encore supporter toutes ces moqueries par rapport à ma maladie.  
Mais ce n'était pas tout.  
C'était aussi ce jour fatidique.  
Celui que je détestait tant.  
Celui que je haïssais de toute mon âme.  
Celui que j'aurais tellement voulu effacer.  
 _Celui de la disparition de ma mère_.

Je m'étais levée, comme tous les matins avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais descendue dans la cuisine, et bizarrement, je n'avais trouvé personne.  
Ma mère, habituellement, m'accueillait avec le sourire aux lèvres avant de me donner mon petit déjeuner.  
Le problème était qu'il n'y avait plus rien.  
La cuisine était complètement vide, et presque toutes les pièces de la maison aussi.  
Au départ, j'avais cru à un cambriolage, et j'avais donc cherché à retrouver ma mère dans la maison.  
Mais elle n'était plus là.  
Elle avait définitivement quitté la maison.  
À l'époque, il m'avait fallu me rendre à l'évidence. Ça avait été la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, ça avait été très dur pour moi.  
Mon père était venu me rejoindre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sûrement autant étonné que moi de ne pas trouver sa femme adorée dans la cuisine.  
Il m'avait trouvée sanglotante sur la moquette du salon, et m'avait prit dans ses bras.  
Grâce à ça, j'avais arrêté de pleurer.  
Bien sûr, j'avais quand même du me rendre à l'école comme tous les jours.  
Alors j'étais partie de chez-moi, à pieds, avec mon sac à dos.  
Et j'étais partie en cours.  
J'avais tenté de paraître la plus normale que possible. Mais des élèves de ma classe s'étaient amusés à rigoler de moi pendant toute la durée du cours d'Espagnol.  
J'avais craqué, et j'étais partie me réfugier pour pleurer dans une cage d'escalier qui n'était plus utilisée depuis quelques années.  
Mais alors que je pleurais, j'ai senti quelque chose atterrir sur moi.  
Et ce quelque chose c'était elle.

\- Ça fait un bail, Haru.

\- Ravie de voir que tu t'es rappelée de moi, Azurée.

 **Acclamée par les flammes.**


	6. 100

Rien n'était normal en ce monde.  
Je l'avais compris depuis bien longtemps, je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi j'étais là. Je flottais dans le vide. _Oui._ _C'était_ _exactement ça_. Je cherchais obstinément à trouver une source de vie près à mes côtés. Mais je ne voyais rien, juste du noir, les ténèbres les plus profonds.  
Alors que je m'étais réveillée quelques temps après ma rechute, j'avais trouvé mon ancienne meilleure amie à mes chevets, celle-ci cherchant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à rester calme et à ne pas paniquer.  
Elle avait été surprise. Et moi, je ne serais plus jamais la même.  
Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne me restais bien que quelques mois, le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse phénoménale et horripilante.

 _Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit_ _d'être_ _comme toutes les autres ?_

 _-_ **Tu es spéciale. Et puis, je t'interdis de le faire.**

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de le dire, commençais-je en pleurant. Je n'en peux plus. JE NE LE SUPPORTE PLUS. Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie.

- **Non**. Je ne peux pas le faire. Arrête de me hanter comme cela. **Peux-tu arrêter de prendre possession de ma voix petite, merde ?**

Azura s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer et ses sanglots redoublèrent sous le regard méchant de son interlocuteur.

\- **Gamine ignorante** , siffla-t-il d'une voix grave. Tu n'es rien.

\- Je n'en peux plus.

Je gardais les yeux ouverts en sentant son corps se coller à moi et frissonnais alors que sa langue se promenait sur mon cou.

- **Tu es à moi. Et c'est tout.**

Les ténèbres laissèrent peu à peu place à la lumière alors que j'ouvrais brusquement les yeux. Le soleil me brûla la rétine et je grognais de mécontentement à la vue des fenêtres de ma chambre d'hôpital.  
Je luttais quelques secondes contre la forme luminosité et finis par soupirer, lassée de revivre ce moment à chaque fois que je me réveillais.

 **N'oublie jamais.**

 _Je ne t'oublierai pas Saturne._

\- Alors, enfin réveillée ?

Dans un sursaut, je tournais la tête vers la gauche et vit _qu'elle_ était bien présente, assise sur une chaise en bois à côté de la grande fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abandonnée ?, demandais-je tout en essayant de m'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu étais malade et je ne pouvais pas rester. J'ai été obligée, navrée de te l'annoncer.

\- Désolée, soupirais-je, déçue. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Est-ce que tu l'as toujours ?, repris-je brusquement.

\- Je l'ai perdu alors que j'étais en France, je suis terriblement désolée, avoua-t-elle en souriant doucement. Mais au moins tu en es débarrassée maintenant.

 **Elle ment. Il est dans sa veste en cuir.**

Je ricanais et préférais ne rien répondre à mon amie, et me contentais de tenter de me recoucher et de me rendormir.  
 _Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps éveillée dans ce monde fait de mensonges._

\- Tu sais, ça fait deux mois que tu es dans le coma. Tu viens de te réveiller. Il ne te reste plus que cent jours.

\- Je m'en doutais, le temps passe terriblement vite quand l'on est aux portes de la mort, marmonné-je dans mon oreiller.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, franchement si j'étais à ta place je ferais tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé faire avant, histoire de mourir heureuse, dit-elle avec un ton enjoué.

\- La ferme, Haru.

Et je m'endormais, le sourire au lèvres, avec la géniale impression d'avoir tout gagné.

 **Tu es à moi.**


End file.
